Return Of The Player
by Scizor
Summary: (crappy name, isn't it) takes place after the end of season 2. a boy from our world appears in the world of monsters (guess who) with amnesia and is discovered by curtis, A top monster rancher, and is brought to his ranch. But violence is building, wai


Return Of the Player

Return Of the Player

By: Scizor

This is 5 years after the monster rancher anime. I hated how the last episode was, so I decided to change it so that the phoenix was whole when they found it.

A woman ran with her faithful zuum beside her. A town was burning behind them. Chasing them was a group of cabalos (tiger/naga).

Get them, yelled the lead one as the whole group fired a torpedo attack at the zuum.

AAAAHHHH, the zuum yelled as it fell, turning into a lost disk.

ZUUM, yelled the girl.

One of the cabalos jumped in front of the pack and lunged.

AAAAHHHH, the girl screamed as the cabalos bit into her throat, ripping it out.

She fell to the ground.

The lead cabalos smirked.

Lets head back, he said.

The group walked back to the town, leaving the bodies to lie there.

In a dark corridor of a ancient ruin, a striker (naga/tiger) lead a group of 3 humans, 2 men and a woman, through the dark passage.

One of the humans, a scholarly man wearing glasses, spoke up.

This has to be the site, said the man.

That's what you said at kawrea volcano Dr. talico, and we nearly got wiped out by that eruption, said the other man who was wearing tan clothes and had a sword hanging at his hip and a large pack hanging over his shoulders.

Yes, but the ancient text we found there says that this is the site where looking for, said talico.

Who knows, maybe he's right this time curtis, said the woman, who was wearing a red shirt and brown pants and had a toucan perched on her shoulder.

Thanks for that voice of confidence colt, said talico sarcastically.

Whatever, lets just keep moving, said the striker.

Sure, but we only got a week before we have to head back, said curtis.

Don't worry, we'll be done by then, said talico.

They came to a large steel door with a huge lock on it.

Well, this sucks, said curtis.

I'll open it, said striker as he powered up.

Oh shit, said curtis, duck, he yelled.

Everyone save striker dropped to the floor as he fired a powerful energy shot at the door, blowing apart with one shot.

Damn you, next time give us some warning, yelled curtis.

Sorry, said striker.

Look at this, yelled talico as he ran into the room.

Inside was what looked like a shrine except instead of a disk unlocker there was a huge gyroscope.

What is this, asked colt?

I don't know, said curtis.

I read about these in the ancient text, there called gyroscopes, said talico.

What do they do, asked striker?

I don't know, the text didn't say, said talico.

Curtis leaned against the wall while talico studied the device when he felt something give way behind him.

He turned and saw a button that he hadn't seen before had been depressed and heard a loud rumbling.

Oops, he said.

The floor in front of the gyroscope open and a saw a large panel rise up.

Curtis walked towards the panel and looked at a screen on it.

Hey guys, come here, he said.

They all huddled around the screen and saw some sort of plans.

What the hell is this, exclaimed curtis.

A boy sat in his room working.The room was covered with posters of monsters and on the desk were small figurines of a tiger, hare, golem, mocchi, and suezo.Sitting next to his T.V. was a backpack with a pair of orange roller blades. His favorite hat was sitting next to them.His playstation sat hooked up to his T.V., a stack of games next to it.

Lets see, A+ 22-8 equals what, he said to himself.

There, he said, finished.

Now it's time to play, he said as he turned on his playstation, I've got to get the double-edge today so I can get a durahan.

Suddenly the screen began to glow a bright white.

What the, he began.

A sort of blackhole appeared and began to suck him and everything else in his room in.

AAAHHH, he yelled as he was sucked in.

BACK IN THE WORLD OF MONSTERS

The gyroscope began to turn faster and faster.

What's going on, yelled colt over the noise.

I don't know, yelled talico, but it's probably not good.

Suddenly, a sort of gateway appeared in between the rings and a figure flew out of it, along with a slew of other things, smacking hard against the floor.

The rings began to stop spinning.

Curtis ran towards the figure and checked his pulse.

His alive, he said to the others, but he's unconscious.

Let's take him back to base camp, said colt.

Yes, we can always come back later, said talico.

Striker, you carry him, everyone else, carry the rest of the stuff, said curtis.

Got it, said striker as he picked up the unconscious boy.

Curtis pulled a large sack out of his pack and he and the others put the stuff in it.

Curtis then saw the backpack with the roller blades on the back.

What are these, he asked.

Don't ask me, said colt as she put them in the sack.

The boy awoke in a large tent full of supplies.

He sat straight up, startling a girl sitting next to the bed he was on.

Oh good, your up, said colt, are you okay.

I-I think so, said the boy.

Can you tell me who you are, she asked?

He looked horror struck.

I can't remember, he said sadly.

2 men walked into the hut.

Is he okay colt, asked curtis?

He seems physically okay, but he can't remember who he is, she answered.

Amnesia, common with massive head blows like he received, said talico, it can be either permanent or temporary.

Is there a cure, asked curtis?

Nope, all we can do is wait and hope that eventually remembers, said talico.

Well, since were done here anyways, I guess he can come with colt and me back to the ranch, because we can't leave him here, said curtis.

Good idea, said colt.

Yes, that makes sense, said talico.

Is that okay with you, asked curtis?

I guess, said the boy.

Great, said colt, we love to have company.

Well, lets pack up and get going, said talico.

Curtis nodded.

Holly sat on a porch, reading a book while a large group of monsters were outside training or resting.

Hey holly, said a voice from behind her.

Yes suezo, she said.

When are curtis and colt supposed to get back, he asked?

They said they'd be back sometime today, she answered.

Suezo could see that something was wrong with his best friend.

What's wrong holly, he asked?

She looked like she was about to break down and cry.

Suezo, it's been five years since we saw genki, and I miss him, she choked out through tear filled eyes.

Suezo couldn't think of anything to say.

There's someone coming, yelled a durahan on lookout.

Come on holly, let's see who it is, said suezo as he began to drag her toward the gate.

Saved by the bell, he mumbled to himself.

The durahan watched from atop a large wall surrounding the ranch as a cart pulled by two hound saurian (zuum / tiger).

Halt, who goes there, he yelled down to the cart.

Who do you think stupid, yelled a voice from the cart.

Sorry sir, I didn't know it was you, called down the durahan to its returning master.

It's okay durahan, yelled curtis, just open the gate.

Yes sir, open the gate, he yelled to a pair of marble guy (golem / naga) who began to turn a huge wheel with there tremendous strength.

The gate began to creak open and the cart came in.The gate was closed behind it.

The cart stopped and out of it hopped curtis.The first thing he did was unhook the houndsaurians from their harnesses.

Go and tell the others were back, he told them.

Yes sir, replied the two as they ran off to tell everyone he and the others were back.

He then helped colt out of the back and then the boy.

Curtis, yelled a voice.

Morning holly, he called out to the figure coming towards them.

How was your journey, she asked?

Pretty good, I think talico will come back soon for another trip, he answered.

Holly then noticed the boy.

Who's this, she asked?

Your guess is as good as mine, we found him at kawrea with amnesia, curtis answered.

Holly couldn't shake this feeling that she had seen him before.

Hey holly, can you help me unload the cart, asked colt?

Yeah sure, she said as she went to help colt with the items they had found on the trip.

Curtis led the kid to a room at the ranches cabin.

You can sleep here, he said pointing to the room.

Thanks, answered the boy as he looked around the room.

Here is your stuff, curtis said, handing him the sack.

Dinners at 5:00, said curtis as he left to train one of the monsters.

The boy sat on the edge of the bed and dug through the sack, pulling out some stuff until he found a cap.

Looking at it, he knew it was his.

He put it on and decided to take a walk.

Curtis was out with holly training a salamander (zuum/dragon) for the level A tournament next week.The salamander was running laps around a large track.

The salamander was really moving.

Great job salamander, that's enough for today, said curtis to the giant lizard.

Salamander breathed a sigh of relief and started to walk towards the stables to rest and grab some food.

He'll be ready by tournament time, he said to himself.

He turned and noticed that holly had a sad look on her face.

What wrong, he asked?

Huh, she said, like she came out of a trance.

You look depressed, he said.

Oh, it's nothing, really, she said.

You sure, he asked?

Yeah, she answered.

All right, he said, dropping the subject for now.

I'm going to head towards the cabin and check on supper, you go see how the tiger teams are training, he said.

Okay, she said, not really paying attention.

Curtis just shook his head and walked towards the cabin.

Holly began to walk of towards one of the fields and watched a group of terror dog (tiger/monol), hare hound (tiger/hare), and datonare (tiger/zuum) training with tiger and a balon (tiger/gali).

Tiger smelled holly coming and told balon to take over.

Balon nodded and began to train the monsters in there special attacks.

Hey holly, he called.

Hi tiger, she mumbled.

What's wrong, he asked?

It's nothing, she said.

You miss genki, he stated.

She just nodded.

Tiger just sat on the ground for a few minutes watching the other tigers practice blizzard and torpedo attacks on dummies.

Holly, listen, he's gone and he'll probably never come back, but you have to live with that, he said.

I know but, she began.

Wait, said tiger, sniffing the air.

What, holly asked?

I smell something, he said.

He ran towards the cabin.

Tiger, wait, yelled holly, running after him.

This is it for now.This is the first of at least 2 chapters.I also have another story, A New Ally, in the works.I beg of you review.Also read my pokemon stories.Thanks and goodbye.


End file.
